Ladies of Miami
by RellyJorrieFan
Summary: 4 best friends have found their way to fame in Miami. But Along with the fame comes Love, fights, friendship, and scandal. Secrets are unleashed and someone gets hurt. These are the Ladies of Miami. Featuring Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Maryse Quellette, Angelina Love, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

4 best friends are embracing themselves in the fame of Miami but…Along with that involves drama, fights, friendship, and scandal. These are the Ladies of Miami.

Kelly sat on the couch in the living room of her huge mansion. "Alex!" she yelled at her 26 year old brother. Though she was only 24 he was sadly living with her for financial reasons. "What Kellz it's like 5am!" yelled Alex coming down the stairs. "Actually its 8:34am and your ass has yet to find a job!" Alex sighed looking at his sister. "Chill Kellz I'm gonna go looking today don't worry." Kelly got up and made her way to the kitchen. "Whatever Layla made breakfast." Layla was a helper to Kelly. She wasn't necessarily a maid but a friend. "Hey Lay, you ok?" asked Kelly. Layla slightly looked down. "Yeah, I was wondering if I could go visit some friends and take off today?" asked Layla. "Sure, go ahead Lay." Said Kelly. Layla then left. "That's weird, she's never asked to visit anyone before. Anyways, Alex I'm gonna go hang with the girls.

30 minutes later…

Kelly got out of her car and walked into a rather large 2 story store. Candice and Torrie screamed and hugged Kelly. " Thank you girls for coming boutique shopping with me!" Kelly smiled at her 25 year old best friend. Candice was a fashion genius and known for it all over the nation and now she was opening her first boutique. Torrie was a new actress and had made her name for best leading actress and one of her latest movies. Kelly was one of the best models in the industry. But someone was missing. "No problem, but where's ryse?" Maryse was a model with Kelly but was fired after missing numerous gigs. "Good question, I have no clue she hasn't been picking up her phone."

W/ Maryse

Maryse was kissing Ted Dibiase, CEO of Millionaire Productions. "Listen ryse, I gotta go I promised Mickie I'd pick her up from the airport." Maryse groaned wanting Ted to stay with her. "Fine, see you tonight?" asked Maryse. Ted smiled "Yeah, here go shopping or something." Ted said handed her a wad of cash as he walked out of the condo. Maryse grabbed her phone form the side of the bed. " 3 missed calls!" Two were from Candice and one was from Torrie. Maryse immediately dialed Candice's number. "Hello?" answered Candice. "Hey Candi, you call?" "A little late ryse. I wanted you to come shopping with Torrie, Kelly, and I but we're almost done now. Where are you?" asked Candice. Maryse thought. " Ummm…I visited a friend this morning" lied Maryse. "Oh, well its almost lunch time wanna come eat with us?" asked Candice. " Yeah that's great!" said Maryse. "Okay, meet us at America's in a hour, sound good?" asked Candice. "Perfect, see ya there!" Maryse said before hanging up and putting her clothes back on.

1 hour and 20 minutes later…

"Someone's 20 minutes late" chuckled Torrie as Maryse walked to the table. " Sorry I'm late girls, you know I can't get ready and be here in a hour." Said Maryse sitting down and ordering her a margarita. "Candi said you were visiting a friend, who?" asked Kelly. Maryse sighed and decided to tell them. " Well girls…I was actually waking up from spending the night with famous CEO of Billion Dollar Productions…Ted Dibiase." Maryse said with pride. Candice thought of where she had heard that name and it came to her. She had designed a pair of shoes for Mrs. Mickie Dibiase. "Isn't he married?" asked Candice. "Well…he's gonna file for divorce from her soon he told me. Probably in the next couple of months" Said Maryse. "Ryse! He's still a married man" whispered Torrie. " He told me he's filing for divorce soon, though" argued Maryse. "Are you sure he isn't just saying that to keep you around, ryes?" asked Kelly. "Yes, I'm sure." Maryse said. "How long has this been going on, ryse?" asked Candice. " About 2 months but despite what you guys say I'm gonna be with Ted and that's final." Stated Maryse. Torrie sighed at her 24 year old best friend. All of a sudden Kelly's phone went off so she went outside to answer it. "Hello?" " Hey baby girl!" said her dad, Dwayne Johnson. 2 years ago Dwayne and her mother, Stacy had divorced but Kelly was still tight with her dad. " Hey dad, what's up?" " Hey , I'm flying to Miami tomorrow and I'm gonna be down there for about a week and I was wondering if me, you, and your brother wanted to meet up and maybe have lunch?" Dwayne was a former famous NFL player. Now that he was retired he was a sports caster and she appreciated him taking time out of his busy schedule to come down and visit them. " Sure! I shouldn't be busy just call me and let me know!" said Kelly. "Okay bye hunny!" Dwayne said before hanging up. Kelly walked in and back to her seat. " Hey Kellz you know Cody Rhodes, right?" asked Torrie. "Of course! We did some photoshoots together we're actually pretty close! I just got a invite to his party tonight at club vacant in the mail." Said Kelly. "Me too! We're going right?" asked Torrie. "Of course!" said Kelly. "Yeah, but I might have to leave early I'm meeting Ted." Said Maryse. Candice just rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Americas Torrie went back to her own mansion in Miami. "Torrie darling, how are you?" said Sable. Sable was Torrie's dad, Chris Jericho's wife. Years before Torrie was born her father was having an affair with a woman named Trish. Trish became pregnant and Sable became embarrassed. She faked her pregnancy for the media and took Torrie as her own when Torrie was born. "Sable? What are you doing here?" asked Torrie. "Your maid let me in and what have I told you about calling me Sable, and not mom?" said Sable. Torrie sighed. "I'm sick of lying! To my friends, my family, and the media! I'm not your daughter! You knew dad loved my mother and you couldn't stand the fact you weren't his only love! I'm not yours…I never was" said Torrie. She began to cry. This was always a hard topic about living her whole life a lie. Sable began to cry. "Torrie! As soon as I saw you, you were mine! You were my joy even though I didn't treat you like it sometimes!" cried Sable. Torrie grew up isolated from everyone. Sable was always scared Torrie would tell her precious secret. There were no parties for Torrie with friends. Only adults who she didn't even know. Until when she was 16 her parents invited Dwayne and Stacy Johnson over for dinner. Where she met 15 year old Kelly and they hit it off instantly. "Just leave, you have no business being here in my home. Just go!" cried Torrie. Sable obliged and put on her sunglasses and left her "daughter".

W/Kelly

Kelly walked into her mansion and called her brothers name. "Alex! Layla back yet?" Alex looked away. "Naw, she's not" said Alex. Kelly got suspicious but decided to let it slide. "Well me and the girls are going to Club Vacant and no you can't come with us." Said Kelly. Alex just sighed. Kelly dialed Layla's number. "Hello?" sniffled Layla over the phone. "Hey Lay it's Kelly, have you been crying?" "Umm…Really Kellz I'm fine just my allergies" said Layla. Kelly didn't believe her for one second. Something was wrong with Layla and she needed to know. "Lay I know that's not truth what" Kelly was cut off by Layla. " I have to go my…sister's calling me! Bye Kelly!" Layla hung up fast. If Kelly was curious then she definitely was curious now. Not only had Layla avoid her question she was crying something she had never seen Layla do. Something weird was going on and she wasn't happy about not knowing. Kelly silently went upstairs to her room to go get ready for the night that was almost guaranteed to be a fun one with her girls and she couldn't wait to let her mind forget about Alex living with her and Layla crying and acting suspicious.

W/ Maryse

Maryse had called Ted numerous times but it went rung once and went straight to voicemail. She decided to just give up as he probably was with Mickie. She fell on her bed and thought about what her friends said. But her mind drifted off to when Ted had told her he would be divorcing Mickie soon and that they could be together. She was knocked out of her thoughts by the knock on her door. Hoping it was Ted she jumped up and didn't even looked at the peep hole. But after opening the door she wished she would have. "Ryse!" yelled Angelina pushing her way into Maryse's condo. Angelina was Maryse's gold-digging sister who had made her life a living hell growing up and Maryse was not happy about her being here. "What do you want Ang? I'm a little busy" lied Maryse knowing she hadn't even started getting dressed for Club Vacant. "I can't surprise my temporary jobless younger sister?" cackled Angelina. "Well obviously you can see I'm living in a 2 story upscale condo so don't talk about me being jobless like I'm not getting money!" yelled Maryse. Angelina laughed at her younger sister's outburst. "How, by sleeping with rich men? Trust me honey I was doing that way before you and you're definitely not experienced enough" said Angelina. Maryse was shocked as to how her sister knew her business. "Don't even think about lying because your whole told me I just caught you red handed. But I guess I'll help you out. You know share some of my secrets with you." Maryse had to admit she was interested. She didn't like being with Ted while he was still with Mickie but she couldn't help herself. If she could just hold in there without getting busted she would be a happy woman. "You see the key, is to have backup and you have none sweetie" said Angelina. "You see, if I was sleeping with a married man with money I would need lookouts. Someone to tell me if his wife is on his way home letting me get out fast" said Angelina and I got just the right people for the job since they do it for me all the time. I'll introduce them to you tomorrow until then keep a low profile please. Worse case scenario you get caught and you better believe you will stay jobless dollface." Maryse knew what she had to do in order to be with Ted. "Bring them here at 3:30 tomorrow." Maryse found herself saying. She couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to this. "Will do" said Angelina before leaving Maryse to wonder.

Club Vacant

The girls walked in and were immediately directed to V.I.P. "Cody!" said Kelly before giving him a huge hug. "How have you been, Kelly? We gotta get together sometime soon!" said Cody and Kelly agreed. Kelly and Maryse walked around V.I.P while Candice and Torrie were at the bar having some drinks. Maryse was looking around until she felt Kelly's hard tapping on her shoulder. "What is it?" said Maryse. Kelly just pointed across the room to a handsome man with brown hair that wore a tight fitted shirt that showed his muscular figure that said Billon Dollar Production. Yes he was the CEO, Ted Dibiase and he had a very smiley Mickie Dibiase on his arm smiling up at her beloved husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Maryse gasped as she saw Mickie holding on to Ted. She hadn't expected him to be here. She immediately was hurt by the sight of them together. She wanted to cry but, she wouldn't herself shed not one tear.

"I'm gonna go introduce myself." Said Kelly as she walked over to Ted and Mickie Dibiase.

"Hi, I'm Kelly, Kelly Johnson I model for Barbiezon. You must be Ted Dibiase, am I right?" asked Kelly though she knew exactly who he was and wasn't as flattered as she let on to be.

"Yes I am actually, it's very nice to meet you look just like one of my protégé in my business. But anyways I've seen you model a lot before I must say your very beautiful and talented" said Ted smiling down at Kelly and she could tell that didn't sit well with Mickie.

"Excuse me Miss Johnson, but you were actually interrupting my "married" husband and I conversation so, why don't you go ahead and find you another billionaire ok?" Mickie said giving Kelly a sarcastic smile.

"With all do respect Miss Dibiase I'm not interested in your husband. But if I were you I'd be a lot less worried about me and a lot more worried about where someone goes when they're not with you, ok. It was nice meeting you Ted" calmly replied Kelly.

Kelly wasn't at all intimidated by people like Mickie. She just hinted at the truth and leave them to frustrate to get the whole truth. She decided after the altercation with Mickie that she needed a margarita pronto. She was walking when she accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor- Brooke?!" Brooke Adams?!" asked Kelly looking at the beautiful brunette Texan.

"Oh my gosh, Kelly!" yelled Brooke hugging one of her best friends in college.

Kelly and Brooke were best friends in college at The University of Texas. Brooke's parents owned the most fabulous country clubs which they named The Adams Country Clubs. Brooke and Kelly were roommates and best friends. Kelly always spent time with Brooke at numerous of the locations.

"What are you doing here in Miami?" asked a curious Kelly.

"My mom and dad wanted to build a new country club here and guess who's in charge and its being named after?!" said Brooke.

Kelly screamed in excitement at her best friend who she had lost contact with.

"No way! When's this all happening?" asked Kelly.

"Well it's almost done being built. It's gonna be so huge! There's gonna be 3 huge pools and Jacuzzis, a golf course, a barbering and hair salon, a library, there's even gonna be rooms you can rent it's gonna be like so awesome!" explained Brooke.

"Oh I almost forgot this is my best friend, Maryse" said Kelly.

Kelly, Brooke, and Maryse talked more as they made their way back to V.I.P. Torrie and Candice were at the bar enjoying cocktails.

"This party is pretty hot" said Torrie

"I know right its-" Candice was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm sorry but I couldn't get over the fact of how gorgeous you look tonight. Excuse my manners, I'm Adam…Adam Copeland" said the long haired Canadian man.

"Your that actress aren't you! I'm Candice Michelle" smiled Candice back at Adam.

"Yeah I am actually, I did a movie with your friend over here, Torrie. Nice to see you again Tor" Adam said smiling at Torrie.

"You too Adam" Torrie said smiling back to him.

"I'd really love to hang out sometime if that's ok with you, Candice" Adam said.

"Me too, here's my number" Candice said pulling put her business card and handing it to him.

Adam smiled as he took the card and walked away.

Maryse was listening to Kelly and Brooke's conversation when her phone vibrated in her $750 purse. It was a text message from Ted.

_Meet me at the condo in 20 just took Mickie home_

_Kay babe 3_

Maryse replied with a smile.

"Hey Kellz, I'm gonna take a cab I'm not feeling too well" lied Maryse to Kelly.

"Ok, Ryse feel better I'll call you tomorrow" replied Kelly.

20 minutes later…

Ted opened the door and let Maryse in. He could tell by the way Maryse walked past him that she was upset with him.

"We need to talk about…Mickie" said Maryse with her arms across her chest.

"Listen ryse, the divorce is gonna happen I just need to make a few business deals with some men who only trust guys who have wives and you can move into my mansion" said Ted almost pleading.

"That sounds really nice" Maryse said smiling at the thoughts of being with Ted in his mansion.

"I just don't want to get exposed and ruin your image and mine" Maryse told Ted with a worried look.

"I know sweetie exactly why I want you to move here. I'll pay for everything, the media won't know a thing until me and Mickie divorce and we start walking arm and arm in public" reassured Ted.

Maryse smiled at Ted kissing him passionately and we all know where that led to.

W/ Kelly and Torrie

"I called her 3 times already" Kelly said dialing Maryse's number one last time.

"Hello…" answered a grouchy Maryse.

"Are you asleep?" asked Torrie listening to Maryse on speaker phone.

"Not anymore thanks to you two" said Maryse.

"Ryse it's almost 12:30 in the afternoon, but that's not why we called where are you?" asked a worried Kelly.

"My brand new condo, Teddy gave to me last night" Maryse bragged to her friends over the phone.

"Ryse! You shouldn't be excepting those types of gifts from him!" yelled Torrie over the phone at Maryse.

"Come on Tor! A gift is a gift no matter how you got it, who it came from, or what it is. This is way bigger than the one I have now!"

"Whatever Ryse, we still don't think it's a good idea but do what you want."

"Well I gotta get moved in so I'll talk to you two later. " said Maryse as she hung up the phone. She was sick of her friends telling her what she was doing was wrong. In her mind they were just jealous and she loved every second of it.

Sorry for the late Update! But Plzzz Review! Next chapter she be up in a couple of days!


End file.
